eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Trick or Threat/Gallery
This is a gallery of Trick or Threat. Gallery Trick or Threat intro.gif|The Eddsworld opening for "Trick of Threat" File:Trick or Threat - Eddsworld Opening.png|''Late at night on Halloween'' File:Trick or Threat - Edd & Tom sleeping.png|''Tom and Edd were fast asleep'' File:Trick or Threat - TV.png|''While Matt watched TV'' File:Trick or Threat - Matt eating sweets.png|''and eat some sweets'' File:Trick or Threat - Kate knocking.png|''A little girl knocked'' File:Trick or Threat - Kate trick-or-treating.png|''and said "Trick or Treat!"'' File:Trick or Threat - Door slammed in front of Kate.png|''Matt slammed the door'' File:CRcwyIqWEAAW2z6.jpg|''and took a seat'' File:Trick or Threat - CH1.png|''But suddenly, she was on the screen'' File:Trick or Threat - Lights flickered.png|''The lights flickered, this wasn't a dream'' File:Trick or Threat - Kate comes out from TV.png|''She leapt at him'' File:Trick or Threat - Matt screaming.png|''and he screamed! Aaagh!'' File:Trick or Threat - Edd running.png|''Edd ran out to save Matt's life'' File:Trick or Threat - Matt missing.png|''Matt was gone…'' File:Trick or Threat - Matt with a knife.png|''but now he had a knife!'' File:Trick or Threat - Matt trying to kill Edd.png|''Matt swung,'' File:Trick or Threat - Edd fell to his knees.png|''and Edd fell to his knees'' File:Trick or Threat - Edd looking at Matt.png|''He looked at him'' File:Trick or Threat - Edd mad at Matt.png|''and began to plead'' File:Trick or Threat - Edd pleading.png|''"What happened Matt?'' File:Trick or Threat - Edd pointing possessed Matt.png|''Have you gone insane?"'' File:Trick or Threat - Matt explaining.png|''"I can't help it, Edd!'' File:Trick or Threat - Matt pointing his head.png|''She's inside my brain!"'' File:Trick or Threat - Shadow figure of Edd & Matt.png|''Matt plunged the knife right into Edd'' File:Trick or Threat - Matt hit Edd's lucky can.png|''But it hit Edd's lucky can instead'' File:Trick or Threat - Edd running away.png|''Edd ran off,'' File:Trick or Threat - Edd arrives at door.png|''found a place to hide'' File:Trick or Threat - Matt searching inside box.png|''Matt couldn't find him'' File:Trick or Threat - Matt searching inside Tom.png|''even though he tried'' File:Trick or Threat - Edd hiding.png|''Edd felt like he was in the clear'' File:Trick or Threat - Edd looking at Kate's eyes.png|''until he saw her eyes,'' File:Trick or Threat - Edd screaming.png|''and screamed in fear'' Trick or Threat - Possessed Matt running.png|''Matt rushed over'' Trick or Threat - Possessed Matt opens the door.png|''and opened the door,'' Trick or Threat - Possessed Edd about to attack.png|''and Edd jumped out'' File:Trick or Threat - Possessed Edd jumping out.png|''with a furious roar!'' File:Trick or Threat - Possessed Edd & Matt about to fight.png|''They both fought'' File:Trick or Threat - Possessed Edd & Matt fighting.png|''so savagely'' File:Trick or Threat - Kate watching them fighting.png|''That the little girl clapped her hands'' File:Trick or Threat - Kate evil laugh.png|''with glee.'' File:Trick or Threat - Tom burst in.png|''Tom burst in,'' File:Trick or Threat - Possessed Edd & Matt stop fighting.png|''they stopped in surprise'' File:Trick or Threat - Tom telling them to stop.png|''"I'm trying to sleep!'' File:Trick or Threat - Tom yelling to stop.png|''C'mon knock it off, guys!"'' File:Trick or Threat - Kate looking at Tom.png|''She stared at Tom'' File:Trick or Threat - Kate possessing.png|''with an evil grin'' File:Trick or Threat - Tom unaffected.png|''But her powers had no effect on him'' File:Trick or Threat - Tom kicked Kate.png|''So Tom kicked her out the door'' File:Trick or Threat - Tom warning.png|''And said "Don't come back anymore!'' File:Trick or Threat - Edd & Matt unpossessed.png|''The curse on Edd and Matt was gone'' File:Trick or Threat - Edd & Matt looking at Tom.png|''So they both turned and looked at Tom'' File:Trick or Threat - Edd's asking Tom.png|''"Why couldn't she possess your mind?'' File:Trick or Threat - Possessed Tom.png|''"You can't possess something twice."'' File:Ew trickorthreat thumbnail.jpg|Possessed Edd and Matt strangling each other (the YouTube thumbnail for Trick or Threat). Category:Galleries Category:Eddisode galleries Category:Animation screenshots